Vanilla  Flavoured Häagen Dazs
by Heise Fire
Summary: "Kenapa aku begitu tertarik padamu? Gadis berambut Indigo yang selalu memesan Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla cup ukuran kecil..." GaaHina! Warning and Disclaimer inside! RnR?


**Halo Minna-san!**

**Fire kembali dengan fic baru ber-pairing setia GaaHina ini *ditabok* -padahal masih banyak fic yang belum kelar-**

**Hehe. Gomen ne. Keburu idenya hilang kalo nggak diketik, lagian Fire lagi blank nih buat ngelanjutin yang lainnya.**

**Vanilla-Flavoured Häagen-Dazs**

**Pairing : GaaHina**

**Rated : T**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto! *teriak pake toa***

**WARNING : AU, gaje, aneh, bla bla bla…**

**Summary :**

"Kenapa aku begitu tertarik padamu? Gadis berambut Indigo yang selalu memesan Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla cup ukuran kecil..."

.

.

.

**Vanilla-Flavoured Häagen-Dazs**

Gaara's POV

Kutatap gadis itu untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya. Meskipun tak ada yang tiba-tiba saja berubah pada dirinya alias tetap sama saja dari sejam yang lalu dia memasuki kedai es krim ini, tetap saja mataku tak bisa berpaling dari melihatnya walau barang hanya sedetik. Kumiringkan kepalaku ke kanan sedikit dan kuturunkan sedikit kedua sudut yang berhadapan dari alisku yang sudah lama hilang *ditabok* gara-gara dicukur oleh kakak laki-lakiku saat aku tidur dulu. Aku semakin meneliti setiap detail dari gadis berambut Indigo gelap yang dalam diam serta perlahan-lahan tengah memakan es krim Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik pada dirimu, gadis berambut Indigo. Ralat! Sangat tertarik.

Oh maafkan aku, Minna-sama, atas keterlambatanku memperkenalkan diri.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara, 20 tahun. Ciri-ciriku? Hmm. Kalian akan langsung mengenaliku jika bertemu denganku. Apa lagi kalau bukan ciri khas mataku yang seperti panda di kebun binatang serta tidak adanya alis mahaindahku yang dulu melengkung manis berbentuk bagaikan bintang jatuh di atas mataku. Satu lagi ciri khasku : bekas luka berbentuk kanji 'Ai' yang selamanya terukir di dahi kiriku. Serta rambut merah ku yang seperti disiram dengan darah oleh Sang Pencipta. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, ehem.. aku punya banyak fans girl loh, yang menandakan bahwa aku ini tampan. *Author : narsis juga loe!"*

Aku anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Cih! Ralat! Bukan anak bungsu. Mungkin MANTAN anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Oke! Aku mengerti arti raut keterkejutan di wajah kalian. Aku bilang 'mantan' karena aku sudah tidak menyandang marga 'Sabaku' lagi sejak kepergianku dari sana. Lebih jelasnya lagi.. aku diusir. Ya! Diusir. Yang dengan senang hati kulakukan. Aku diusir oleh ayahku karena aku menolak perjodohanku dengan anak perempuan teman rekan bisnisnya. Cih! Aku malas dengan yang namanya perjodohan. Kuno sekali sih! Aku masih ingin menikmati hidup tau!

Dan beginilah aku sekarang. Saat aku terlunta-lunta di jalanan, aku bertemu dengan Yashamaru, saudara ibuku, ibuku yang sudah lama meninggalkanku untuk bertemu dengan yang membuatnya. Yashamaru membuka usaha kedai es krim kecil-kecilan namun yang sudah lumayan terkenal bernama "L'Amour en Douce", yang dalam bahasa Perancis artinya "Love in Sweet". Sejujurnya menurutku norak sih. Cinta dalam rasa manis? Apaan itu?

Baiklah. Singkirkan pendapatku yang tidak penting. Yashamaru mungkin kasihan melihatku terlantar di jalan-jalan sehingga dia menawarkanku untuk hidup bersamanya. Untuk saat itu, mengingat keadaanku yang menyedihkan, kuturunkan level egoku cukup banyak hanya untuk mengatakan 'ya' pada penawaran Yashamaru. Untuk membalas jasa pamanku ini, aku pun membantunya bekerja di kedai es krimnya yang cukup luas ini. Yashamaru kebagian shift siang, terkadang bersama teman-temannya, yakni Juugo-san, Mizuki-san, Kakashi-san, dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih shift malam karena keadaanku yang mengidap insomnia seumur hidup. Kalau malam sih aku lebih sering sendirian. Kalo teman-temanku lagi terserang virus "Mendadak Rajin Membantu Teman Yang Kesepian", aku dibantu oleh sang 'Pangeran Hn' dari keluarga Uchiha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, teman akrabku. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa cowok tampan tapi sifat dinginnya sampai membuat es di Kutub Utara pun malu ini kupanggil 'Pangeran Hn', kan? Itu karena kosakatanya yang selalu saja 'hn'. Walaupun dia ini hampir sama denganku sih. Apa kata 'hn' itu merupakan warisan abadi kami berdua ya?

Yang kedua yang sering membantuku, lebih sering dari Sasuke, adalah seorang pemuda yang kelebihan senyum sehingga senantiasa mengobralnya dengan harga murah, padahal lebih sering kalau kualitas senyumnya itu 100% asli. Asli palsu. Yah pemuda tampan yang tingkat kepucatan kulitnya sebelas dua belas sama aku, yakni Sai. Sebuah catatan kecil mengenai Sai : dia itu seorang pemuda tampan bin cerdas yang memiliki masa depan suram alias madesu. Masa cita-citanya jadi pelukis terkenal? Yah walaupun semua hasil karyanya memang sangat bagus sampai membuat sang 'Pangeran Hn' dan aku memujinya sih, tapi yang namanya cita-cita itu mbok ya lebih tinggi dikit apa susahnya sih?

Akan aku ceritakan tentang kedai es krim ini. Luas, tapi entah ukurannya berapa, dengan beberapa kursi dan meja bagi pengunjung. Sofa juga ada di sini, disediakan bagi pengunjung yang mungkin selera tempat duduknya lumayan tinggi. Di salah satu sisi, ada tempat es krim beraneka rasa dijajarkan, bersebelahan dengan kasir. Di sini menyediakan berbagai macam rasa es krim : Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Moccha, Green Tea, Chocolate Chip, Cookies 'n Cream, Rhum 'n Raisin, French Vanilla, Rocky Road, Chocolate Marshmallow, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan di sebelah pintu masuk, ada kulkas besar tempat es krim merek Häagen-Dazs. Kedai es krim kami mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjual es krim kelas dunia tersebut.

Bicara soal es krim Häagen-Dazs, mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tepatnya seorang gadis. Gadis misterius yang saat ini tengah kupandangi dalam diam.

Kutopang salah satu sisi wajahku dengan tangan kananku, mengamatimu lebih intens lagi sambil menghela napas panjang diam-diam agar kau tak sampai mendengarku, mengingat di kedai es krim ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Aku sebagai penjaga dan kau sebagai pembeli. Hmm.. Mungkin bukan hanya sebagai pembeli tetapi juga sebagai objek ketertarikanku selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Benakku kembali melayang ke saat di mana kita pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu malam Minggu di bulan Agustus yang dingin. Kedai sedang sepi. Hanya ada aku seorang yang menghuni kedai es krim ini. Bukan menghuni. Kukira lebih tepatnya menjaga. Kulempar pandanganku ke arah jam dinding dengan gambar panda imut di wajahnya. Jarum pendek jam berhenti di salah satu titik di antara angka 11 dan 12, sementara jarum panjang berada tepat di angka 7. Jam 11.35 malam. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras, membiarkan semua rasa bosanku keluar bersamanya. "Sudah malam rupanya," kataku dalam hati. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, kuraih handphone-ku dan mulai mengutak-atik isinya. Aku mengklik judul sebuah lagu di handphone-ku dan membiarkannya berbunyi.

_I feel so unsure  
>As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor<br>As the music dies, something in your eyes  
>Calls to mind the silver screen<br>And all its sad good-byes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
><em>Guilty feet have got no rhythm<em>  
><em>Though it's easy to pretend<em>  
><em>I know you're not a fool<em>

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_  
><em>And waste the chance that I've been given<em>  
><em>So I'm never gonna dance again<em>  
><em>The way I danced with you<em>

Alunan pelan dari lagu tahun '80-an yang berjudul 'Careless Whisper' by George Michael memenuhi ruangan kedai es krim. Aku menopang kedua pipiku dengan tangan dan mengistirahatkan kedua sikuku di meja kasir. Rasa bosan menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas bosan. "Bosan!" rutukku sebal dalam hati. Tapi shift-ku berakhir jam 12 tengah malam. Cih, masih lumayan lama!

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk melayang terbuka..

Dan kau masuk ke dalam kedai es krim.

Dengan mengenakan jaket hitam yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan lutut serta pakaian hitam yang menutupi lehermu di baliknya dan ditambah dengan jeans biru tua, kau masuk, namun tidak seperti pengunjung lainnya, kau tidak berjalan menuju tempat es krim. Langkah-langkahmu yang teredam sepatu kets hitam itu menuntunmu langsung ke kursi di paling pojok ruangan. Kedua tanganmu aman di saku jeansmu. Rambut Indigo gelapmu berkilau ditimpa sinar dari lampu-lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu karena terhalang ponimu yang jatuh terlalu ke bawah akibat posisi kepalamu yang terlalu menunduk.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu masuk melalui pintu kaca itu, ada sesuatu yang langsung mengusik hatiku yang terdalam.

"Selamat malam." Aku menyapamu dengan suara yang kuusahakan ramah, mengingat suara rendah bin baritonku yang tidak akrab dalam hal menyapa serta terkesan agak kasar.

Yang membuatku terkejut, kau tidak membalas sapaanku. Menoleh barang satu derajatpun tidak kau lakukan. Kau terus mengarah ke kursi tujuanmu dan duduk di sana sambil terus menunduk dan menampakkan punggungmu padaku. Tanganmu pun bahkan tidak kau keluarkan dari saku celanamu. Mengusir rasa kesal yang sedikit muncul di hatiku karena sapaanku hanya lenyap di tengah udara, aku menyambar buku menu, notes dan bolpoin hitam di atas meja kasir dan aku pun menghampiri tempatmu duduk.

Kau bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku di sampingmu. Entah kenapa itu menimbulkan tusukan kecil yang lumayan menyakitkan di hatiku.

"Ano, selamat malam. Anda mau pesan apa, Nona?" tanyaku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku. Buku menu, notes dan bolpoinku aku dekatkan ke dadaku. Aku mencoba melihat wajahmu dari celah-celah ponimu, tapi sia-sia saja. Aku makin terkejut saat beberapa detik hilang entah ke mana namun kau masih saja tidak meresponku. Entah kenapa aku tidak kesal ataupun marah. Aku malah jadi penasaran.

"A-ano, kalau Anda bingung, Anda bisa melihat-lihat dulu." Aku mengutuk diriku karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku aku tergagap. Aku mengarahkan daguku ke arah berbagai macam es krim yang disediakan. Kau masih belum menjawab dan aku pun semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Atau Anda mau melihat menunya dulu?" tanyaku lagi, makin penasaran. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Heran, aku tidak merasa marah karena dicuekin olehmu.

Aku mencoba pertanyaan lain. "Atau kalau mau-"

"Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla satu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Baru saja ada suara lain selain suaraku yang berbicara. Di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan.. gadis Indigo ini. Berarti.. yang barusan bicara..

"Maaf?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, tidak menangkap sepenuhnya apa yang kau bicarakan. Tepat saat aku mulai takut kalau kau akan kembali bungkam..

"Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla. Satu. Ukuran kecil."

Kali ini aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaramu. Indah namun tegas. Lembut namun berwibawa. Pelan namun jelas.

Dan aku bagai tersihir. Aku mematung di tempatku, mengamatimu lebih teliti lagi.

"Apa permintaanku masih kurang jelas?"

Kalimatmu yang pelan namun menakutkan itu menamparku kembali ke dunia nyata, membuatku gelagapan. "Ah! Gomenasai. Baik. Satu Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla ukuran kecil. Segera, Nona." Kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Aku pun berlalu dari sebelahmu untuk mengambil apa yang kau pesan. Aku cukup heran dengan permintaanmu. Biasanya pengunjung akan membeli Häagen-Dazs rasa lainnya selain Vanilla, walaupun ada juga yang menyukai Vanilla. Kalau tidak ya mereka membeli yang dijajarkan di sebelah kasir.

Aku kembali ke sebelahmu dengan Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla ukuran kecil di tanganku. Dingin sekali rasanya di jari-jariku! Sesampainya aku di sebelah sofa putih tempatmu duduk, aku menangkap sesuatu yang membuat mataku cukup membelalak.

Aku melihat bibirmu bergerak-gerak..

Awalnya aku kira kau kenapa, tapi kemudian aku mengerti. Kau menyanyi tanpa suara, menirukan lagu 'Careless Whisper' yang sedang kusetel lewat handphone-ku. Aku pun baru sadar aku masih menyalakan lagu itu berulang-ulang.

_Time can never mend  
>The careless whispers of a good friend<br>To the heart and mind  
>Ignorance is kind<br>There's no comfort in the truth  
>Pain is all you'll find<em>

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
><em>Guilty feet have got no rhythm<em>  
><em>Though it's easy to pretend<em>  
><em>I know you're not a fool<em>

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_  
><em>And waste this chance that I've been given<em>  
><em>So I'm never gonna dance again<em>  
><em>The way I danced with you<em>

_Never without your love_

_Tonight the music seems so loud_  
><em>I wish that we could lose this crowd<em>  
><em>Maybe it's better this way<em>  
><em>We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say<em>

_We could have been so good together_  
><em>We could have lived this dance forever<em>  
><em>But no one's gonna dance with me<em>  
><em>Please stay<em>

Aku menelan ludah lalu meletakkan pesananmu di meja hitam di depanmu. Kau masih belum mengangkat kepalamu.

"Ano. Ini pesanan Anda, Nona." Kataku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Arigatou." Aku mendengar kau menggumam.

"Sama-sama."

Aku pun membalikkan badan.

"Matte."

Suaramu membuatku membelalakkan mataku. Aku pun berbalik. "Ya, Nona? Apa lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahmu, kau mengambil Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla di depanmu dengan tangan kananmu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat tanganmu. Kulitmu lebih pucat dari kulit Sai dan jari-jarimu sangat indah dan lentik. Semua kukumu berkilau ditimpa sinar lampu, menghiasi jari-jarimu dengan manis. Kau menarik cup es krimmu dan berkata, "Tolong matikan lagu itu."

Aku membelalak lebih lagi. Permintaanmu aneh sekali. Kukira ada apa. Tapi itu menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak dan hati kecilku. Aku berdiri mematung di tempatku untuk beberapa detik. Entah kenapa aku jadi tampak kikuk di depanmu, Gadis Berambut Indigo.

"Tolong. Matikan lagu itu."

Kau mengulang permintaanmu lagi, membuatku mengatakan "Hai!" dan segera berjalan ke arah kasir, menyambar handphone-ku dan mematikan lagu itu. Kesunyian kembali menyergap.

Dari meja kasir, aku melihat semua gerak-gerikmu. Mulai dari kau membuka tutup cup es krim, merobek kertas penutupnya, menyendok es krim itu, sampai saat kau memakannya pelan-pelan.

Aku mengamati semua yang kau lakukan dari awal hingga akhir sampai langkah-langkahmu yang menghantam lantai kedai menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kali ini kau pun masih menunduk, membiarkan poni menghalangi pemandanganku. Tangan kananmu terjulur menyerahkan sejumlah uang pembayaran sementara tangan kirimu kembali aman di saku jeansmu. Aku menatapmu sesaat kemudian menerima uang pembayaran. Aku menghitungnya. Pas! Dari mana kau tahu harganya?

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, kau mendahuluiku dengan berkata, "Arigatou gozaimashita."

Aku tidak sempat membalas pernyataan terima kasihmu. Kau segera berlalu dari kasir dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Kau membuka pintu dan keluar. Samar-samar aku masih bisa melihatmu berbelok ke kanan sebelum akhirnya kau menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandanganku, meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku melihat tempat di mana terakhir kali aku melihatmu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, setiap malam selama 5 hari setelah hari itu, di jam yang sama, di mana kedai sudah sepi, kau selalu datang.

Selalu dengan kepala ternunduk dan tangan yang kau masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tak membalas salam "selamat malam"-ku berapa kali pun aku mencoba. Nyaris tak berbicara apapun kecuali "Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla. Satu. Ukuran kecil." saat kau memesan dan "Arigatou gozaimashita." saat kau pulang. Kau bahkan tak pernah memberiku kesempatan membalas pernyataan terima kasihmu.

Kau juga tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa melihat wajahmu.

Kau duduk di tempat yang sama : sofa putih di paling pojok ruangan, membelakangi aku yang selalu memandangimu dalam diam.

Yang kau pesan pun selalu sama..

Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla cup ukuran kecil.

Dengan semua keanehanmu.. semua kecuekanmu.. kedinginan sifatmu yang melebihi Sasuke bahkan melebihiku..

Kau..

Gadis berambut Indigo yang selalu memesan Häagen-Dazs rasa Vanilla cup ukuran kecil...

Kenapa..

Kenapa aku begitu tertarik padamu? Kita baru saja bertemu. Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu.. dari mana asalmu.. di mana kau tinggal.. dan yang lainnya..

Aku ingin bertanya semua itu padamu.. tapi..

Tapi kenapa hanya untuk menyapamu saja rasanya sangat sulit?

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Matte = Tunggu dulu<strong>

**A/N : sebenarnya sih mau dibuat One-Shot, tapi males. Hehehe. Sampai sini dulu ya. Mind to Review, please?**

**Signed,**

**-:- B. F. Dragon777 -:-**


End file.
